


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by MorbidObscurities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, unintentional matchmaker 707
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidObscurities/pseuds/MorbidObscurities
Summary: Yoosung has never been good at hiding his emotions, but after a movie night with Saeyoung gets cut short, he finds he’s not the only one.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never written a fanfic like this before; I usually write crack fics and parodies, so any feedback would be great! Also, I'm kinda new here, so if any of the tags are wrong please let me know 
> 
> Shout out to my friend, Kirsty, who unintentionally gave me the idea and theme for this fic!

“Aww… is little Yoosung scared that the monsters are going to get him!” an infuriating voice rang next to me on the sofa.

“W-what? No! I’m not scared!” I cried trying not to let it show. I can’t believe I decided to watch this with him, he said it wouldn’t be _that_ scary.

“Well, your body language doesn’t say so~” he pointed out.

I looked down at myself: my feet were facing each other with toes curled in on the floor; I was clutching one of the cushions from the sofa to my chest; the lower half of my face buried in it as if it were a shield that could actually protect me from something.

I threw the cushion at him. “Shut up, Saeyoung!” I yelled half-heartedly; I didn’t want to be too angry with him.

He easily dodged it and burst out laughing. I scowled at him but it just seemed to make him laugh even more.

As much as I hate it when he makes fun of me like this, I had missed spending time with him. We haven’t hung out as much since we rescued Saeran and, since then, he’s wanted to spend more time with him and M.C. I understand why, but I miss the days where I would take these moments for granted. So, when Saeyoung invited me over for a “super, awesomely, epic” movie night (or something like that) whilst M.C was out with some friends, I _had_ to go.

Although, my excitement was shattered when he insisted on watching a horror movie simply because it was a “classic”. He assured me it wasn’t that bad, but the creepy music on the menu screen told me that wasn’t the case (it also didn’t help when he smiled at the screen, leaned back into the sofa and said “ah, I love this song…” with a content sigh).

I tried to ignore the escaping giggles that came out of Saeyoung’s mouth as he gradually sobered up from his laughing fit by focusing my attention on the screen. Unfortunately, it was at this point in the movie when the protagonist, Ella (I think) heard the voice of a dead child in the house they were in crying in an eerie fashion (not helping!).

As the tension of the screen grew, and Ella reached for her friend, Thelma’s hand, an obnoxious song stared blasting out of a certain red-head’s phone. I squeaked out of fright and Saeyoung emitted a small laugh at my reaction. He then furrowed his brows at his phone.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” He said and hurriedly before scurrying off. “Wait! No!” I called after him. “Don’t leave me alone with-” I cut myself off as I turned back to the screen: it turned out that Ella wasn’t holding Thelma’s hand at all! Then whose hand was it, dammit? WHOSE HAND WAS SHE HOLDING?!

I gasped, grabbed another cushion and buried my head in it; waiting for it to be over or for Saeyoung to come back or something! Anything!

“What is this crap?” I heard a salty voice say.

I looked up. “Saeran!” I gasped in relief. Come on, Yoosung, be cool. I coughed and tried and act casual. “Dunno,” I shrugged “I think it’s called ‘The Haunted’? It was Saeyoung’s idea. He just left to take a phone call.”

“And he just left you alone to watch it? That’s so rude! He’s such an idiot!” he growled, disgusted. “So much for good hospitality.” He muttered sarcastically.

I kept looking at him to distract myself from the movie. Tints of red roots were showing in his hair last time I saw him and now he had a full head of vibrant red locks. Even though the hair wasn’t as curly or as long as Saeyoung’s, he was starting to look more like his brother (ignoring the choker that looked a bit odd with the sweater he was wearing). I’ve only spoken to him a few times before: at the last RFA party, on a trip to the park Saeyoung and M.C, and now and then in the chatroom. We’ve never talked alone like this.

“Sorry, I was on my way to get some more ice-cream,” he explained a bit shyly, holding up an empty bowl. He put it down on the coffee table and sat next to me. “but it looks like you need some company right now.” He said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

“Oh—no—I’m fine—really--” I stuttered out. My breath got caught in my throat when he suddenly looked at me dead in the eyes. I never notice the how intense the green of his eyes were as he usually avoided eye contact when talking to people.

He raised an eye brow. “You’re an open book, Yoosung.” He paused the movie.

I let out I breath I didn’t know I was holding in relief.

He smirked at me. “It’s okay, Yoosung, it’s only a movie.” He said with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

“You’re making fun of me!” I whined and curled into myself to get away from him. “No, I’m sorry.” His tone changed. He seemed panicked for a moment. Saeran took a deep breath. “It’s Saeyoung’s fault.”

I chucked at that and looked up into those green eyes again; there was something overpowering about them. I pushed the thought away.

“Yeah, it _is_ all his fault.” I agreed slightly above a whisper.

“Yeah, you’re the guest, you should get to chose the movie!” he said feigning outrage.

“Right?”

“He’s so stupid!” Saeran shook his head in his hands.

Despite how mad I was at Saeyoung, I was glad Saeran was coming out of his shell more; usually whenever I came over, he would just stay in his room.

Saeran and I met eyes again.

“Do you wanna watch something else?” he asked with a small smile.

“What about Saeyoung?” I asked, knowing I would feel somewhat guilty if Saeyoung made a fuss about changing the movie without him.

“Fuck him!” the red-head snorted and stood up to walk towards the TV.

At that point I heard Saeyoung as he walked just outside the room, still on his phone.

“Alright, fine. I’ll be over in a bit.” Saeyoung sighed. I turned to see him by the doorframe; for a minuet he looked defeated, but as he strolled into the room, his usual grin covered his face once more. He looked at Saeran and I in front of him. “Didn’t know you two were so close.” He commented.

“Go away, you dick.” Saeran mumbled.

Saeyoung put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Bro, why do you have to be so mean?!” He cried over-dramatically.

“You just left Yoosung here to take a stupid phone call! Do you know how scared he was?” Saeran argued.

“I wasn’t scared.” I tried to interject, but the twins ignored me.

Saeyoung looked at the floor at the mention of the phone call. “Well, it was important…” he trailed off. Grin gone.

I hadn’t seen him like this since Saeran was in the hospital—well more like a watered-down version of that look. What’s going on?

“Saeyoung?” I questioned.

He looked at me with bright but hollow eyes; my feelings on display for him to see. “No need to worry about me, little Yoosung.” He said in that teasing voice he’s used so much on me before.

I looked over at Saeran. He was still looking in a cabinet under the TV sifting through films for us to watch. Could he not see that Saeyoung was hiding something? I couldn’t see his face under his hair and something about that worried me.

I turned back to Saeyoung, brushing away his comment. “Saeyoung, who was on the phone?”

The gold-eyed man looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself and sighed. “It was the agency.” He replied looking defeated again.

This time Saeran actually looked at his brother “What?” he gasped. There was edge in his voice. “I thought you left.”

“I did, but…” the sentence died on the hacker’s tongue and covered it up with cough and smiled. “It looks like the work of 707, Defender of Justice, is never done!” Suddenly, he was back to his usual persona.

Saeran spluttered. “Ugh, they actually want you back?”

“For one last hurrah!” Saeyoung announced cheerfully.

The way Saeyoung kept jumping from one emotion to the over was heat-breaking. Why can’t he just tell us? A question flashed through my mind.

“it’s not-” I paused. Did I want to know? “dangerous, is it?” my words laced with concern.

Saeyoung didn’t answer the question and headed towards the garage. I swear he heard me.

“Yoosung, you might as well stay here for the night, it’s getting late.” He called out, his voice getting louder the further away he walked so I could hear him.

I followed him. “Wait! You didn’t answer me!”

“I’ll call M.C on the way and see if she can come back early. You don’t mind keeping Saeran company, do you?” he carried on talking, not even turning around to look at me trailing behind him. He then got into one of his cars just as I reached the garage.

“Saeyoung-”

“Great! See ya soon~” he sang whilst driving past me and disappearing out the garage. I stared after him: confused, worried, and scared.

I wondered back into the living room. Saeran appeared to have abandoned the movie search and sat hunched over on the sofa. Pushing back my feelings, knowing they would probably be reason for Saeran to tease me again, I put on a positive act.

“Looks like it’s just us two, then.”

Saeran didn’t move.

“Saeran?”

I felt my pulse quicken.

I walked around the sofa to stand next to him. His forearms were propping himself above his knees, head down. He didn’t even flinch when I moved closer to him. I couldn’t see his face again.

“Saeran?” I repeated, my voice higher with panic.

_Please be okay._

_Please be okay._

Saeran was still in the same position as I slowly lowered myself next to him, trying to give him enough space. If only Saeyoung were here.

Keeping my voice steady, I tried to talk to him. “What’s wrong?”

At that point Saeran bought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, face still hidden.

_'Alright,'_ I thought _'if Saeran won’t tell me what’s wrong, I can at least be here for him.'_

I put my hand on his shoulder; his tense muscles relaxed a bit at that.

“It’s okay…” I whispered, rubbing my thumb slightly up and down his shoulder to soothe him more.

My breathing slowed and soon Saeran’s breathing matched mine. This moment would almost be serene if I wasn’t so nervous with the only sounds in the room being our breaths. Until Saeran let out a shuddering breath and put his head in the crook of my neck. I jumped a bit but it felt right to be here with him like this.

I couldn’t believe that that almost a year ago this man tried to take down the RFA. He was so threatening and dangerous back then, and here he was shaking on-

Wait-

Shaking?

Is he cold?

Moving my head to get closer to his ear, I breathily told him that I would get a blanket. Before I could even move, he put his arms around my waist; squeezing the air out of me for a moment. I got the message and stayed put.

I gently wrapped my arms around him and held him close. His breath danced on my neck but his shaking made each exhale inconsistent in length. As if I wasn’t worried enough about Saeyoung…

Oh-

I’m such an idiot.

“Are you worried about Saeyoung?”

His breath hitched, he nestled into me more and tears soaked my shirt.

That was all I needed. I stroked his hair. “Shh… it’s fine to be worried.” I softly spoke.

“Yoosung,” he gasped out through tears “he’s abandoned me again.”

“He hasn’t abandoned you. He’ll be back soon.” I calmly assured him, keeping the doubt out of my voice. I hugged him tighter and he did the same to me.

_“You’re an open book, Yoosung.”_

_You can be an open book sometimes too, Saeran._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again, tell me what you think. I have a Zensung fanfiction in the works at the moment, so look out for that!


End file.
